Martha Winston House
by kandykane33
Summary: skaters and surfers hate each other. they spend one night together. what will happen? completed 7'19
1. Chapter 1

The skaters of Playa Linda High School walked into school carrying their skateboards on a Friday morning. Not many people liked them that much. The surfers hated them a lot. No one knew why. It was always like this. Usually, the skaters had good looking girls while the surfers had hot guys. People thought that they should hook up and date each other.

The skaters hung out in the hall before going off to homeroom.

"Are you all going to the park after school?" Pete asked.

Most of them said yes. "I have to wait and see the project that I have to do in Myths and Fables," Kaitlin said.

"Don't you hate that class?" Mike asked.

"I hate it with a passion. But, I need it to graduate," she said.

The bell rang indicating that homeroom was starting. They all left to go to their homerooms. Kaitlin had Myths and Fables first mod. She couldn't wait to see what she had to do for her project.

"Good morning," the teacher, Mrs. Paul, said excitedly. "Are you all ready for your assignments?"

"More than you know it," a kid said sarcastically making everyone laugh.

"Come on, kids," she said, "This project should be a blast for you. I'm sure you will all love it."

Kaitlin rolled her eyes. "That's what you said last time," she said.

"I mean it this time," she said, "A group of you will be staying in a house all weekend and have to write a report on if anything bizarre happened."

"A house?" a kid asked.

"Yes. They'll be staying in the Martha Winston house together."

"Are you crazy?" David, one of Kaitlin's friends, yelled.

"No. The group will be of people of different interests and will see if what legend says is true."

"You are crazy!" a surfer yelled.

"If you all want to pass this year, you'll have to do it," Mrs. Paul said.

"Give us who's staying there," another surfer said.

"The following people will have to look up a legend and write about it in a report: Mike, David, Sarah, Lisa, Mary, Bill, Kayla, and Todd. The people I'm about to name are those that have to stay in the house: Kaitlin, Lucas, Bradin, Omayra, Tanner, Callie, Steve, Heather, and Calvin."

Kaitlin and Omayra looked at each other. They were stuck with four surfers and three skaters who didn't like the girls that much.

"With me until the end?" Omayra asked holding out her hand.

Kaitlin took it and they did their handshake. "Until the end my friend," she said.

Lunch rolled around and Kaitlin and Omayra sat with their skater friends.

"You two are so lucky to be hanging out with surfers this weekend," Mike said sarcastically.

"Shut it, bitch," Kaitlin said, "If you don't, I'm not going to do your homework either." Kaitlin always did Mike's homework and he paid her to do it. She only did it for the money because she needed it.

"Look at those losers," Sarah said referring to the skaters as they walked into the lunchroom, "They need to go shopping more often."

"I feel sorry for those who have to spend the weekend with them for a project in Martha Winston's house," Lisa said.

"Shut up," the surfer guys said.

The final bell of the week rung and everyone headed to their lockers. Kaitlin found a note taped to her locker. She took it off and read it.

"Hope you have a nice weekend.

Your surfer friends."

She became pissed off. They surfers always found a way to make her mad and a way to get her into trouble. She threw her stuff into her locker, grabbed her board, and headed out of the school. Once she was down the steps, she skated off to her house. She didn't feel like going to the skate park today.

"Kaitlin!" someone yelled. She stopped skating and looked to find David there, He ran up to her and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I don't feel like going to the park today," she said.

"Is it because of the project that you have to do?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"If you want, I can do Mike's homework for him and say that you did it so you can still get your money," he said.

"What's the catch?" she asked.

"There's no catch, I just thought that you need a break from everything. You've been… not yourself lately."

"I've had a lot on my mind and no one seems to care," she told him.

"That's not true," he said.

"Yes it is. Leave me alone," she said as she skated off.

Kaitlin sat in her room hoping that this weekend wouldn't ruin her life. She had to meet at the house around five on Saturday night and bring clothes to change into Sunday morning along with toiletries that she would need. She didn't want to do this project. But, it was 75 percent of her grade for the marking period. She had to do it.

Bradin walked into his house and looked for his aunt.

"Aunt Ava," he said when he found her in the kitchen, "I have to go spend the night in a house for a project for school."

"When?"

"Tomorrow to Sunday morning. We have to see if what the legend says about the house is true."

"You mean you're staying in the Martha Winston house?" she asked.

"Yeah. Me and eight other people from my Myths and Fables class. It's a project that we have to do."

"If it's for school, then, you can go. Will there be an adult there?"

Bradin didn't know the answer to that question. "Yeah. Our teacher will be there," he lied.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Late Saturday afternoon came and all of the students spending the night in Martha Winston's house were there. The teacher explained what they had to do for the next almost 20 hours.

"You have to stay up and see if the legend is true," she told them, "Take notes and write a report on your experience here."

The kids picked up their things and headed inside. The surfers pushed everyone else out of the way and went in first. The skaters glared at them and followed not wanting to start anything with Mrs. Paul there. The house was big.

"Awesome," Calvin said," There's enough room to skate."

"Skate if you dare," Mrs. Paul said, "Martha will come back." With that, Mrs. Paul turned and left the teens alone.

"'Martha will come back'. Oh I'm so scared," Tanner said mocking their teacher.

"What do we do first?" Callie asked.

Kaitlin and Omayra began to walk up the stairs to the rooms.

"Where are you two going?" Heather asked.

"To look at the rooms," Omayra said.

"Sounds like a plan," Steve said.

They nine teenagers walked up the stairs and looked through the rooms.

"Are we going to sleep in rooms? Or are we going to camp out downstairs?" Callie asked.

"We'll wait until night," Lucas said, "and see what happens."

The rooms look almost similar to each other. They just had different colors. They had king sized beds, matching carpets and walls, and sheets that have designs that could match the walls and carpet.

"It's amazing," Kaitlin said looking around a room, "You and I should take this room."

"We will," Omayra said, "So, what's going on with you and David?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You two were acting like you were going out the past few days."

"What!" Kaitlin yelled. "Me and David? Fuck no!"

Omayra laughed at her friend as she set her things on the bed. "Who's going to sleep on the bed if we sleep in rooms tonight?"

"You can. I'll get the love seat," Kaitlin said tossing her bags onto the love seat. "Doesn't this suck? We have to spend almost an entire day with people who hate us as well as us hating them."

"I know. But, we have to do it to pass school."

"I hate school."

"I think everyone does," Omayra said making them laugh.

Bradin sat in his room with Lucas. "Are you okay?" Lucas asked noticing that Bradin didn't look like himself.

"Yeah," he said softly. "Do you think any of the skater girls are… hot?"

"Hell yeah," Lucas said, "I like the girl Omayra. If we play truth or dare tonight, I want to make out with her or something more. Why? Who do you like?"

"Her friend," Bradin said, "Kaitlin."

"Her?" Lucas asked. "She's whack! Why would you like her?"

"I don't think she's whack," Bradin said, "She doesn't seem like any other girl."

"Don't give me that bullshit," Lucas said, "She's not your type. Get over her. You won't ever get her."

"I want a chance," Bradin said, "I want to at least talk to her before we leave this place."

"Good luck. You will need it big time."

The two surfers left their room and headed downstairs to look at the rest of the house. They heard yelling as they got closer to the bottom of the stairs.

"Calvin! Stop!" a female voice yelled. The two friends looked at each other and ran to see what was going on. They entered the living room to find Tanner and Calvin fighting. The skaters fought to get the two separated. Bradin and Lucas helped by taking Tanner away from Calvin.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked everyone.

"You keep that bitch away from us," Kaitlin said pointing to Tanner.

"She talked to you," Lucas said to Bradin.

"Fuck off," Bradin said as he helped take Tanner away.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: the site deleted SERIES OF SONGS...cant write it or have it on here nemore...and i have a different account. the other name is tearsofsaddness i will be posting a story on that name as soon as it allows me to. meanwhile, enjoy this chapter_

The surfers and skaters stayed away from each other so there wouldn't be another fight. They were doing pretty well until Kaitlin wanted to look around the house. No one wanted to go with her. So, she put on her rollerblades and skated out of the room. She got near the stairs and heard her name behind her. She turned and didn't see anything. She turned back around and found herself flying down the stairs.

"Fuck!" she yelled when she landed at the bottom, "Oh shit." She couldn't move her left foot. She sat up and moved until she felt the wall's support behind her back.

"Are you okay?" she heard. She peered up to see Bradin standing in front of her.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said. He leaned on the railing as he looked down at her. "What?" she asked.

"I'm waiting for you to ask for help."

"I don't need help," she said moving to get up. "Ah fuck," she saidsitting back down.

"Uh huh," he said kneeling down next to her, "Come on."

"A surfer is helping a skater. What is wrong with this picture?" she asked.

He laughed at what she said. She took his hand and stood up. She tried not to put pressure on her left foot that much.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine," she said as she skated off slowly with a limp here and there. He watched her. She looked amazing in her shorts and tang top. The only things he would change were her rollerblades. Even though they went with whatever she wore because they were black, he didn't like them that much on her. It destroyed her beauty. He decided to follow her to see where she was going.

Kaitlin skated through the kitchen and into another room. She liked the way it was decorated. She imagined it without all of the dust. It would look amazing. In the room was a cabinet filled with books. She skated up to it and looked through the glass at the books. As she looked at the spines of the books at the titles, one caught her eye. She opened up the glass and took the book out of the cabinet. She blew on the book causing dust to fly everywhere. She coughed and waved her hand in front of her face. She looked at the title. '_The House Knows All_' it read. She opened it up and looked through it. There was nothing on the pages. She flipped to the beginning of the book and saw two pages filled out.

"What are you looking at?" someone asked causing her to jump. She turned around and saw Bradin.

"Are you following me?" she asked.

"I might be," he said walking up to her as she put the book back where she found it.

"I was looking through the books," she told him. She turned around to skate away when she saw Bradin staring at her. "What are you looking at?" she asked before skating away.

He sighed. "At how wonderful you look," he said out loud when she was far enough away so she wouldn't hear him.

Kaitlin skated in what she thought was the library due to all of the books. She skated over to the desk in the center of the room and began to take her skates off. She went for her left skate when she felt pain shoot through her entire leg. She flinched at how much it hurt. As she sighed giving up on taking it off, a figure walked in front and stood in front of her.

"Stop following me!" she yelled when she saw Bradin, again. He reached for her skate. "What are you doing?" she asked pushing him away.

"I was going to help you get your skate off," he said.

"I can do it myself," she said.

"Then, take it off."

Kaitlin glared at him and took her skate off fast not caring if she felt pain. Once it was off, she held it in her hands and bit her lip. She lied back on the desk as she held her ankle and foot.

Bradin watched as Kaitlin lied on the desk. Right there and then, he wanted to crawl up on top of her and kiss her. He actually wanted to do her. He decided to sit there and wait until she talked to him after complaining about her pain. All he actually wanted to do was admire her looks.

She sat up and looked at him. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"I'm here to pass school," he said.

"Ha-ha," she said sarcastically, "Funny boy."

"I know," he said.

"I meant why are you here…with me?" she asked. "I'm a skater and you're supposed to hate me."

"I don't hate you," he said, "I know that on the inside of that beauty, there's a girl who is amazing."

She looked at him with a weird look. "You are so crazy," she said.

"Why am I crazy?" he asked. "It's the truth. Don't deny it."

"Fuck it's untrue," she said hopping off the desk and landing on her right foot.

"Why are you acting like a bitch?" he asked.

"It's who I am," she told him picking up her skates.

"Now, that's untrue," he said, "I've seen you around your friends. You make them laugh and smile. There is good in you."

"Why are you talking to me?"

"I want to get to know you," he said calmly.

"You know me," she said, "Now leave me alone."

"I don't know you," he said, "All I know about you is that your name is Kaitlin, you love to skate, and you love to read mysteries."

"How'd you know the last part?" she asked.

"You always get into the books that we read in class," he said, "You read mystery books outside of school when you're not around your friends."

"Are you a stalker?" she asked.

"No. I've just seen you around Playa Linda. And, if you hate surfers, why did you say yes to the assignment or try to trade with someone else?"

"I wasn't going to leave Omayra," she said, "Plus, I'm here for school."

"We all are. None of us want to be here. Well, most of us."

"Tanner's only here to get his freak on with some chick," she said.

Bradin laughed. "You're right. That's why he's here."

"That dude has major sex problems," she said as she began to limp away.

"Do you actually think that this house is haunted?" he asked as he walked up beside her.

"It could be. I need proof, though, to answer yes or no," she said.

"Would you stay up all night just to see if it is?"

"I would."

"Then, do it."

"I will.


	4. Chapter 4

As the two headed into the living room, the skaters and surfers were together getting ready to play truth or dare.

"Do you want to play?" Heather asked them.

"Sure," they said at once.

Kaitlin limped over and sat next to Omayra who was on the couch.

"Lucas," Callie said, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said simply.

"I dare you to take any girl of your choice into a closet and make out with her for ten minutes," she said.

Lucas looked at Omayra and stood up. He walked up to her and held his hand out. "Shall we?" he asked smiling.

"I am not making out with you," Omayra said, "You have to kill me first."

"That can be arranged," Callie said.

"Shut it, bitch!" Omayra yelled, "Here's a dare for you! Go fuck Bradin! It's all you've wanted to do since you've known him!"

"You did not just say that," Callie said standing up.

"Oh I just did," Omayra said standing up as well, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Both of you shut it!" Steve yelled.

"Stay out of this!" the girls yelled.

Steve backed off and looked at the girls argue. "Omayra! She's not worth it!" Kaitlin yelled when she saw her best friend raise her hand and make a fist.

Omayra looked back at her friend who was sitting on the couch. She turned back to Callie and went at her making Callie flinch when she stopped.

"You're pathetic," she said before walking off. Kaitlin got up and followed her friend. Bradin watched as Kaitlin walked away. He sighed and placed his head on the back of the couch.

Omayra and Kaitlin sat in their room in silence.

"Thanks," Omayra said out of nowhere, "I don't want to get suspended."

"Yeah," Kaitlin said softly.

"What's wrong?"

Kaitlin sighed.

"Do you like someone here?" Omayra asked.

"I don't know. He seems like a stalker. He followed me everywhere earlier."

"Who?"

"Bradin," she said.

"Bradin!" she squeaked, "Oh my god. So it's true. He does like you.I heard him taking to Lucas before in their room. Lucas likes me, too."

"Then, why didn't you make out with him for the dare?"

"I wasn't in the mood. I was thinking about the project."

Kaitlin sighed again. "What else is on your mind?"

"My ankle is killing me."

Omayra looked at her friend's ankle and made a weird face. "You need ice," she said moving towards her bag, "Good thing we brought it."

Kaitlin placed the ice pack on her ankle and placed her ankle on the end of the love seat. The girls heard a knock on the door. Omayra got up and answered it.

"Bradin?" she asked. Kaitlin turned around to look and saw Bradin. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you two okay?" he asked.

"We're fine," Omayra said. "So, why are you really here?"

He shrugged not knowing what to say. "Then, you'll be leaving," she said.

"Wait," he said stoping her from closing the door, "I want to talk to Kaitlin."

"About what?"

"It's personal. Please," he begged.

Omayra looked back at Kaitlin who looked away. She turned back to Bradin. "She doesn't want to talk to you."

He sighed and walked away. Omayra closed the door and walked back to her best friend. "What are you going to do?" she asked, "If you two like each other and go out, it will ruin your reputation."


	5. AN

hey guys. listen. i won't update for a while. my computer is going crazy and the internet isn't working. i will update and finish this story b/c you all love it so much. but, i think that after this, i'mnot going to write anymore. i can't get a good idea or even start a story anymore. writing hasn't been that exciting for me lately. but, i will finish this and we'll see what goes from there. 


	6. Chapter 5

Kaitlin was having trouble getting to sleep that night. Yes, she told Bradin that she would stay up and see if the house really was haunted. But, she wasn't in a good mood to stay up and have everyone else down there making so much noise. She liked it better when she was alone and in the quiet. As she lied there, she heard a knock on the door. She groaned and got up. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi," Bradin said, "Um, how's the ankle?"

"It's good," she said slowly wanting to know why he was there.

"Um, can I talk to you?" he asked a little bit worried that she'd say no.

"About what and why?"

"I want to be with you," he said.

"We can't. We're from two different groups of life."

"I don't care," he said.

"But, I do. You don't know what my life is like. Yes i may seem happy in school. When I get home...nevermind."

"What?" he asked. "You can tell me."

"No I can't. You're just like your friends, Bradin. If i tell you something personal, the whole school would know about it in an instant."

"How can you say that?" he asked, "Yes I'm a surfer. But i'm not like any of them. If someone tells me something, I don't tell anyone else unless you tell me to."

"We can't be together and that's that!" she shouted.

He made a fist and threw it at the door that was next to her. "Bradin!"

"What's going on?" Heather asked running upto them with everyone else.

"Nothing," Bradin and Kaitlin said before turning away from each other.

KAITLIN'S ROOM

Omayra walked up to her best friend who was sitting on the love seat crying. "What's wrong?" she asked sitting down next to her.

"I finally like a guy and he likes me back," she said.

"That's great!" Omayra shouted.

Kaitlin shook her head. "We're not meant to be. He's a surfer and I'm a skater."

"It shouldn't matter," Omayra said, "I found out tonight that I like Lucas. I went up to him and we talked about it privately."

Kaitlin recovered her face and sighed as tears ran down her face. Omayra wraped her arms around her best friend to comfort her.

BRADIN

He sat in the room where he followed Kaitlin into earlier. He sat in the same spot where she sat earlier when she took her skate off. He was so upset with her. Yet, he knew what she was thinking and why. He ran his fingers through his hair and got off of the table. He took one ste and kicked something. He peered down and saw a book. He picked it up and looked through it until he saw his name. As he read it, he realized that the entire argument with Kaitlin that just hapened was written in the book. But, the entire book wasn't full.

"Kaitlin and Omayra sat in their room discussing Kaitlin's problem. Kaitlin wa confused and didn't know what to do.

'Of course i like him,' she told Omayra."

He put the book back on the shelf as he became scared and curious.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he heard.

He ran to the living room to find everyone running up the stairs. He followed them and ran behind them. They stopped at the top of the stairs until they heard another scream. They ran to Omayra and Kaitlin's room to find Kaitlin bawling her eyes out.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bradin asked walking up to her. All that Kaitlin could do was cry. Bradin grabbed her by the arms and turned her so she was facing him. "What's wrong?" he asked again.

"The... the... the..." she sobbed.

"What?" Callie yelled.

"The...the hou-hou-house...t-took O-O-Omayra," she sobbed.

"Sure it did," Tanner said, "What a liar."

Kaitlin turned to him and smacked him before running off. She ran to the room where she found to book and opened it. Tears were running down her face until she came to the last page that had writing on it. She read it.

"After smacking Tanner in the face, she ran to the book to see if it would help her find her friend. What she would find out is that she would have to save her friend alone."

She slammed the book shut and threw it across the room. She turned around and saw Bradin standing there. She looked at him and went to leave.

"Kait, I want to help you find her," he told her.

"I can find her myeslf," she said walking away.

"Kaitlin!" he shouted. She continued walking until she reached a door. As she went to open it, someone grabbed her arm.

"Where is she?" Lucas demanded.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do! You were with her!" he yelled.

"I know," she said, "But i don't know where she is. We were just sitting and talking about you and her and...forget it."

"What?" he asked.

"You're not going to believe me," she said.

"Tell me," he said tightening his grip on her arm.

"Let me go."

"Not until you tell me where she is," he told her.

"I DON'T KNOW!"

She turned and hit him before opening the door and running through the opening. She couldn't see and fell down some stairs. She hit her head and blacked out.


	7. Chapter 6

She heard voices all around her. 'Is she okay? What happened? Wake her up.' She tried to open her eyes but felt pain shoot through her head. She felt a hand reach up and touch her forehead. After the hand, something cold and wet. She opened her eyes and saw people around her.

"Bradin, shes up!" Lucas yelled.

Kaitlin saw Bradin rush to her side when Lucas called for him. "Are you okay?" Bradin asked.

"I'm fine," she said sitting up. Everyone backed away from her to give her room. "Where's Omayra?" she asked.

"We don't know," he told her.

"Fuck," she said moving to get up.

"Don't," Bradin said.

"Leave me alone," she said standing up. Once she was on her feet, she fell back over. Bradin caught her.

"I told you not to get up," he said picking her up and putting her back on the couch. She moved again to stand up. "Do you listen to anyone?" he asked.

"No."

"You'll get hurt," he told her.

"It wouldn't be the first time," she said as she gave up fighting him. She looked at him to find him looking at her. "What?" she asked annoyed.

"Who hit you?" Calvin asked.

"Someone you don't know," she said.

Bradin didn't want to keep on the subject of who hit her in case she began to cry. "Do you know the legend of this house?" Heather asked her.

Kaitlin nodded. "The lady that lived in this house was...strange," she began, "She had no family, no friends, just herself. Everyone was scared to look at her because they were scared she might do something to them. She died alone with no one loving or even liking her. They say she haunts those who come to the house because if she died alone, they should die alone."

"That's why Omayra isn't here?" Lucas asked, "It's because i like her?"

"Yeah," she said softly, "Go look for her, please."

"But, why didn't she take you, too?" Lucas asked, "Bradin likes you."

She looked at Bradin who was looking at her. "That I don't know," she said even though she knew why, "Go find her." Everyone left to go find Omayra, except Bradin.

"Go," she said.

"I'm not leaving you alone," he said, "There are some things I want to talk about."

"We need to find Omayra," she said.

"I know. Just...let me get this out," he said, "I know we come from different worlds. I know that there are some things in life that are complicated. But, why do you have to deny that you like me to my face when we're alone?"

"So you don't get taken away by her," she said.

"What?" he asked.

Kaitlin sighed. "She hasn't taken you or me because I'm denying that i like you."

"So, when we get out of here, you will say how you really feel?"

"IF we get out of here, maybe."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "Bradin! Kaitlin!" Heather yelled running up to them, "Calvin found something that you both need to see."

Bradin stood up and helped Kaitlin up and followed Heather. They went into the book room where books were all over the place. Pages from books were torn out.

"Look on the wall," Heather said.

The two look on the wall to find words. Kaitlin read them and felt tears forming.

"She's trapped in my house forever."

_A/N: hey...thx for the reviews...um...i think that after this story, i'm not gonna write nemore...usually writing made me feel happy. now, it makes me feel like shit and so many other bad things. after this chapter, it might take me awhile to update b/c i'm having an issue withthe next chapter...writer's block sucks...well, here's ch. 6_


	8. Chapter 7

Bradin looked at Kaitlin and saw her crying. "Don't," he said wrapping his arms around her, "Don't. If you cry, you're giving up hope on finding her. That is the last thing that you want to do, knowing you."

She looked up at him and wiped her eyes. She pulled away and walked away not knowing where she was going. Bradin sighed.

"For the first time, she doesn't know what to do," Calvin said.

"What do you mean?" Bradin asked.

"Shit always happens to her and she always finds a way to either stop it or prevent it from getting worse. Right now, she doesn't know how to do any of it. I could tell by the way she's acting."

Bradin looked at the direction that Kaitlin walked in. "Is there any way we can help her?" he asked Calvin.

"Not really."

LUCAS

Lucas was in a strange room looking around for Omayra. As he finished looking through the room, he leaned on a wall and sighed. He didn't want to believe what was happening.

"Are they together yet?" he heard.

KAITLIN

She sat on the stairs not knowing what to do. She stared at her arms thinking about it but debating if she should do it. She went into her pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. She opened it and looked at the blade as she ran her finger over the edge.

"What are you doing?" she heard.

She looked behind her and saw Lucas with Omayra on the stairs. Omayra ran up to her and grabbed the knife. Kaitlin stared at her not knowing what to say.

"Kait?" Bradin asked walking up to her. He froze when he saw Lucas standing with Omayra. "Where did you come from?" he asked Omayra.

"Um," she said looking at Lucas.

"She was in the attic the entire time," Lucas said.

"What do you mean the entire time?" Kaitlin yelled standing up, "ANSWER ME!"

"Omayra and I made a plan that could get you two together. We thought that if Omayra went missing, you would have to talk to Bradin and get to know each other or maybe even together."

"You bitch!" Kaitlin yelled. "Do you know how I was feeling? I don't think you dont one goddamn bit!"

"Katie," Omayra said.

"NO!" Kaitlin shouted as everyone came and surrounded them, "You had me putting a knife to my wrist! How could you?"

"I didn't mean to," Omayra said, "I was trying to get you to be happy."

"Well I'm not happy," Kaitlin said. She shook her head and walked off not wanting to hear anything else from anyone.

"What was that about?" Calvin asked. Omayra and Lucas sighed.

KAITLIN

She walked back into the library and pounded her fist on the table. She looked around for the book that she has looked at almost the entire time something bad has happened int he house since they've been in there. She searched the floor and couldn't find it anywhere. She stood up and looked on the book shelf where it always was. There is was, still standing looking like it was never touched. She reached for it and grabbed the spine. She slowly brought it in front of her and flipped through it. So many of the pages were filled in. She went towards the beginning to find if the book contained the plan that Omayra and Lucas had made. She couldn't find anything. She was either stupid and couldn't find it or the book didn't have it, which would seem awkward.

She dropped the book as she gave up looking for it. She looked at the empty shelves on the book case. She ran her hand over the shelf and found nothing but dust until she moved her hand to the back. There was no back to the case. She took her hand out of the case and walked to the side. She reached her hand back there and found no wall. She looked at the case and then tried pushing it out of the way so she could see what it was that the case was hiding.

After minutes of pushing the book case, she finally got it completely out of the way. There, in front of her, was passage way.

"Kaitlin!" she heard.

She looked behind her and took a deep breath before walking down the passage.


	9. Chapter 8

Bradin, Omayra, and Lucas all walked into the library to find nothing. They became scared and worried because Kaitlin came into the room and there's no way out except they way they went in.

"Katie!" Omayra yelled.

Bradin knelt down and picked up the book. He opened it to the last page with words.

"Kaitlin's 'friends' ran into the room looking for her. What they didn't know is that Kaitlin was leading herelf into trouble."

"Shit," Bradin said closing the book.

PASSAGE

The walls were filled with cob webs and were filthy. It was so dark. She had to feel her way around to make sure she wouldn't run into walls or something else. As she continued walking, she saw a light the shone over a door. She looked at the door and reached for the handle. Then...

LIBRARY

"AHHHHH!" the three heard.

"That was Kaitlin," Lucas said. They looked around and couldn't find anything or anyone.

"Help!" they heard as someone was baning on what sounded like a wall, "Help!"

"Katie?" Omayra asked.

"Guys, help me!" Kaitlin yelled banging on the book case, "I"m behind the book case!"

"How did you get behind there?" Lucas asked.

"Who cares right now!" she screamed, "Push the book case from the side!"

Bradin and Lucas went to the side and began to push the book case away. When they got it about half way, Kaitlin came out coughing and yelling to put the case back where it was. Wondering why, the guys went on the opposite side that they were on and pushed the case back.

"Katie," Omayra said rushing up to her, "are you okay?"

Kaitlin just lied down there catching her breath. She couldn't believe what she was just involved in. She covered her face with her hands and caught her breath.

"Kait?" Omayra asked again. The guys walked up to the girls and knelt down.

"What happened?" Lucas asked.

"Like you care," Kaitlin said.

"What is wrong with you?" Omayra asked.

"Life," she said getting up and walking away.

"Katie," Omayra said grabbing her arm, "what's going on with you? Why do you hate me?"

"You know why," Kaitlin said.

"Kaitlin," Bradin said.

"Fuck off! Everyone leave me alone!" she yelled running away.

"Kaitlin!" the three yelled.

Kaitlin didn't want to hear it. After what she just experience, she didn't want to hear anything. She hated to admit it, but she was scared. She turned towards a wall that she was near and slammed her fist on it. She hated the way everything was going on at the point. She turned so that she was leaning on with wall with her back. She had the back of her head on the wall behind her. She sighed as she closed her eyes and slammed her fist on the wall again.

"Stop," she heard. She took her head off of the wall and looked to find Bradin in front of her.

"What don't you get about leaving me alone or fuck off!" she screamed.

"We're trying to help you out here," he said, "What happened back there?"

"Nothing," she said looking away from him.

"Kaitlin," he said, "please. Just talk to me and tell me what happened back there. I really want to help you."

"No. You just want to be with me. You think that if you try talking to me and helping me out, I would want to be with you. You guessed wrong, buddy. I don't want to see your face again."

She moved to leave when he slammed her against the wall holding her in a tight grip. He leaned in...


	10. Chapter 9

"AHHH!" Callied yelled, "Bradin!"

"Oh my god!" he screamed, "Why can't I ever do something that means more than anything to me?"

"We need you," Callie said, "Something's going on. I don't know what it is. Something is up with every one in the living room."

"Why do you need me?" he asked with anger.

"Because you always know what to do," Callie told him.

Kaitlin got free of Bradin's grip and went to see if Callie was telling the truth. Surprisingly, she was telling the truth. Calvin had a gun and was pointing it at the surfers and Heather.

"Oh my god," she said, "Calvin."

He looked over at her and smiled. "Well, Ms. B," he said, "I think it's time for you to leave." He pointed to gun up at her.

"You're not Calvin," she said.

"Look at this everyone," he said, "We have a smart cookie here. And, how do you know I'm not really Calvin?"

"He has blue eyes, not dark brown."

"I'm wearing contacts," he said.

"Calvin doesn't wear contacts because he doesn't need them," she told him.

"Smart ass bitch," he said as he made the gun click.

"Do it," she said.

"Kaitlin!" everyone yelled.

Calvin dropped the gun and closed his eyes. Everyone was staring at him and wondering what was going on. Then, he began to move up and float in the air. Everyone gasped not wanting to believe what they were seeing before them. He began laughing evily. But, it wasn't a guy's laugh. It was a girl's laugh.

"You all were so stupid to believe your teacher," the girl's voice said, "She wasn't even your real teacher."

"Martha?" Kaitlin asked.

"And, she gets another one right!" Martha shouted. She changed from Calvin to her ghost. "You're a vrey smart girl. I wonder why you won't go out with a guy who actually likes you."

"What do you want?" Kaitlin asked not wanting to look at anyone in the room because she kenw they'd be staring at her.

"I want all of you," Martha said, "None of you are leaving. No one ever gets out of here."

"We'll see about that," Tanner said.

Martha zapped Tanner and laughed. "Stupid teenagers," she said before disapearing.

After she was gone, Bradin, Lucas, and Omayra ran up to Kaitlin as everyone else ran up to Tanner.

"What are we going to do?" Heather asked.

Kaitlin bit her lip as she continued staring at where Martha was. "She has Calvin," she said quietly, "But where?" She turned to everyone else and asked, "Does any one want to go on a field trip?"

"Excuse me?" Steve asked.

"Okay. I'll go alone. Does anyone have a flashlight?" she asked.

"For what?" Lucas asked.

"I'm going to find Calvin," she said.

"You're crazy," Callie said.

"Shut up, bitch. He's gone because he likes you. And, i don't see anyone else wanting to go after him."

"How do you know she even has him?" Bradin asked her.

"Did you not see what just happened?" she yelled pointing to where Martha once floated, "She has Calvin! If she didn't have him, she wouldn't have impersonated him!"

"He likes me?" Callie asked.

"Yeah. Though, I don't see why he would," Kaitlin said before walking away.

"Where you going?" Lucas yelled.

"It doesn't matter," she yelled back.

She walked into the library and back up to the book case. She knew that what scared her once before did it for a reason. She knew that Calvin was what it was guarding. She leaned against it and pushed it so she could get of the passage way. She looked at it, closed her eyes, and sighed.

"Here," she heard. She opened her eyes and saw Bradin holding a flashlight in front of her.

"Thanks," she said taking it and looking back at the passage.

"What was down there before?" he asked nodding towards the passage.

"Something that is guarding Calvin," she said.

"You're one weird girl," he told her, "But, I like you."

"Whatever," she said as she walked down the passage.

Bradin waited a few minutes before following her. He turned his flashlight on and found her. He knew that she could tell he was there. She just ignored him the entire time until they arrived at a door. Bradin saw Kaitlin hesitate before reaching for the door. She opened it slowly.

"It's okay," he told her.

She pulled the door open and saw a light on the wall. She walked in, Bradin following her. It was quiet and dark because the light went off as they entered the room. Kaitlin used her flashlight to look around and froze when she arrived at the floor. Bradin looked down and saw what she was staring at: Calvin's body motionless.

"Stay calm," he said as he went to see if he was alive. Bradin placed two fingers against Calvin's neck and felt a pulse. "He's not dead," he told her. He looked back at her and saw her looking scared. "Kait, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Th...th...that day is coming back," she said not taking her eyes off of Calvin's body.

Out of nowhere, the door slammed shut making Kaitlin jump and turn to look at it. "Kait, calm down," he told her.

"It's all your fault," a voice said, "You know it."

"Stop!" she yelled covering her ears making her drop her flashlight.

"He's gone and it's all your fault. You weren't a good enough of a friend."

"STOP!" she yelled.

"You know it's true," the voice said.

Kaitlin fell tothe ground holding herself and sobbing as she remembered what the voice was talking about. She just wanted to know how it knew about her deapest secret from evreyone except those involved. She began to rock back and forth and she sobbed harder.

"Kait, calm down. Please," Bradin said kneeling down next to her.

"Fuck off!" she sobbed, "I wanna be alone."

The light turned on making the two look around. The room was big. It went farther then they were.

"I'll go see what's there," he said. She looked at him and wiped her eyes. He softly kissed her lips and then left.

_A/N: hey everyone. thanks for the reviews. also, thanks to jessesfan for the idea from the previous chapter(s). um, i wrote another story on the account 'tearsofsaddness' and havent got many reviewss for it. i'm not going to update it unless i get more reviews. but i do thank you to those who have. hope u enjoyed chapter 9!_


	11. Chapter 10

Bradin walked deeper into the room not knowing what to expect. He couldn't believe that he just kissed Kaitlin. It was what he wanted. He just didn't think it was the right time. He kept walking deeper into the room. It began getting darker. He turned his flashlight on and looked around. He heard something behind him and turned around to find nothing.

"Ah!" he heard. It sounded like Kaitlin was the one that sreamed. He ran back and found that she was gone, along with Calvin's body.

"Kaitlin!" he yelled, "Kaitlin!"

"Yes?" he heard. He looked to his side and saw he looking at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked running up to her, "I heard you scarem and-" He got cut off when she pressed her lips against his. He knew it wasn't her. He pulled away and looked at her.

"You don't want me?" she asked.

"You're not her," he said, "You're not the Kaitlin that I like."

"What on earth do you mean?" she asked leaning back up to kiss him.

He pulled away and said, "She would never kiss me like that. Hell she won't even kiss me. Now where is she?"

"You don't need to worry. I'll make you happy."

"Kaitlin makes me happy."

"Bitch," she said as she changed from Kaitlin to Martha.

"Ah!" Bradin heard. "Kaitlin!" he yelled. He ran in the direction of the scream. He fell when Martha made him trip over a coat rack. "Ah shit," he said grabbing his ankle, "Fuck!" He looked up and saw Martha floating over him.

"Stop!" he heard Kaitlin yell.

"Kait!" he yelled.

She came running out to where Bradin and Martha were. "Why are you doing this to me?" she yelled with tears down her face.

"Your grandfather dumped me for your grandmother," Martha said, "I made him kill himself."

"No!" Kaitlin yelled, "No."

"Yes. I went to his house and haunted him for years. I made him realize what a bitch he was for leaving me."

Bradin got up and walked, well limped over to Kaitlin. He made her look at him. "What's going on?"

"You mean she's never told you?" Martha asked. "Her grandfather killed herself in front of her."

He looked at Kaitlin to find her head lowered as she sobbed. "Baby stop," he said wrapping his arms around her, "Please stop."

"Get away from her!" Martha yelled, "Her grandfather ruined my life! She doesn't deserve to liked!"

"He left you because you were too protective!" Kaitlin screamed, "You wouldn't let him leave the house to go to school or work! You didn't trust him one bit! It's a good thing he left you!"

"Bitch!" Martha yelled. She raised her hands, pointed them at Kaitlin, and lifted her off of the ground before throwing her into the wall. "Don't you ever say that!"

Out of nowhere, Calvin came out and zapped Martha by opening a window that was hidden in the room. The sun shone through and hit Martha. Martha screeched before exploding into the air.

"Kaitlin," the guys said running up to her, Bradin limping.

In the living room, everyone was sitting around getting ready to leave because it was around seven in the morning. Lucas had his arm around Omayra as they sat on the couch.

"Bradin!" Callie yelled. Everyone looked and saw braidn walking with Calvin's help and Kaitlin not far behind them.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"We're free to go," Kaitlin said as she began walking up the stairs to get her stuff. Everyone looked at the guys.


	12. Chapter 11

_A/N: this is the final chapter of this story. i hope you all enjoyed it. this chapter contains roxette's 'listen to your heart' which i do NOT own. i love the song and thought it fits well into the chapter. sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes throughout the story. i dont have spell check b/c i'm using word pad. ENJOY!_

On Monday, everythiing was different. Those that stayed in the house were talking and making their friends ask questions. Kaitlin, however, was the only one that avoided them. She even avoided Omayra, who was now together with Lucas. Also, Calvin and Callie were hitting it off.

"Kaitlin!" David yelled running up to her, "How did it go?"

"Fine," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You're not yourself right now."

She looked at him and walked into their Myths & Fables class. She sat down in her seat and waited for her class to start.

"Hey," Omayra said as she sat in her seat, "Kait, listen-"

"Don't start," Kaitlin said as she glared at her, "I'm not in the mood for your shit."

"Is there a problem?" Mrs. Paul asked.

"No," Kaitlin said.

"Everyone sit down," Mrs. Paul said, "Let's cancel the assignment that I gave this past weekend. I don't know what I was thinking."

Kaitlin closed her eyes and breathed deeply. After class, Kaitlin was at her locker putting her books away and getting ready for lunch.

"Kait," Dave said, "talk to me. What happened this weekend? I know something is up because you're not talking to Omayra. He saw a tear run down her face as she reached for a book in her locker. "Katie," he said reaching for her arm.

"That stupid assignment is what hapened!" she screamed, "It brought back the worst memory in my entire life!"

"Are you kidding me?" She shook her head and tried to hold back her tears. "Hey, stop that," he said as he wraped his arms around her, "Calm down."

"I think i fell for a surfer," she said quietly.

"I heard that you did," he said pulling away, "Is that why you and Omayra aren't talking?"

"No," Kaitlin said, "She tried to get me together with the surfer by disapearing. She scared me so much that I had a knife to my wrist."

Dave and Kaitlin walked into the lunch room and began walking totheir normal table. As they walked, Kaitlin saw Omayra sitting with the surfers. They looked at each other and Kaitlin kept walking. She walked into someone.

"I'm sorry," she said. She looked at the person and saw that it was Bradin. He had crutches because of his foot.

"Don't worry about it," he said.

"How's your foot?"

"It could be better," he told her, "Can we talk?"

"I don't wanna talk right now," she said.

"Are you lost?" Sarah asked Kaitlin as she walked up to the two.

"Don't touch me," Bradin said as Sarah placed her arm through his.

"It's time for you to leave," Sarah said pushing Kaitlin.

"Touch me again," Kaitlin said.

"I said it's time for you to go!" Sarah yelled. Kaitlin raised a fist and punched Sarah in the face. "What would your grandfather say?" Sarah asked.

Kaitlin looked at Bradin. "I didn't tell her anything," he said.

"It's all around school," Sarah said, "You killed your grandfather."

Kaitlin could feel the tears forming and escaping her eyes. She turned an rn out of the cafeteria with tears down her face. "Kaitlin!" Bradin yelled.

Around five, Kaitlin went to work at a restaurant near the boardwalk. She worked for about half an hour when she saw the surfers walk in and take a seat in the area she was serving. She brought food to one table and then went to their table.

"Look who it is," Sarah said.

"The killer," Tanner said.

"What can i get you?" Kaitlin asked ignoring the comments that were just made.

"A new waitress," Tanner said.

"That can be arranged," she said, "But it won't happen."

After a little more conversation, they finally ordered what they wanted. Kaitlin walked back and gave the chef the orders she just received. She got their drinks and brought them back to the table.

"Kaitlin!" a young voice yelled as she gave the last drink to Lucas. She looked to her side and saw a little girl running up to her.

"Hey, Karen," she said as the little girl hugged her legs.

At the table, Bradin watched as Kaitlin took the girl's hand and walked away. They walked up to a family that was already seated a few booths away from where he was. He watched as Kaitlin talked tothe people. She made everyone at the table smile and laugh. She gave the young girl a quarter to go pick out a song from the juke box that the restaurant had.

"Bradin?" he heard. He looked back at his table and saw everyone looking at him. "Are you okay?" Callie asked.

"Yeah," he said looking back at Kaitlin.

About fifteen minutes passed and their food was ready. Kaitlin brought the food to their table. As she handed out the plates, Omayra noticed something strange on Kaitlin's arm.

"What did you do?" she asked grabbing Kaitlin's arm after handing Bradin his plate.

"Nothing," Kaitlin said, "I was just lifting boxes earlier in my house and i cut myself on glass that was sticking out of the box." With that, Kaitlin walked away.

"What did i do?" Omayra asked.

Kaitlin's shift ended hours later and she could go home. She walked out of the restaurant and saw Bradin sitting on a bench on the boardwalk across from the restaurant.

"Hey," he said smiling.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about this past weekend," he said.

"I have nothing to say to you." As Kaitlin said that, Roxette's "Listen To Your Heart" began playing at the restaurant speakers.

"Please," he begged. She sighed and sat next to him.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

"I really like you, Kait," he told her, "I have for a while. I saw you skating at the park when I took my brother there months ago. You were so good. I saw joy in your eyes as you skated."__

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

"It's not going to work out between us," she said, "We come from two diferent worlds. You come from money and popularity and people wanting to be you and family. I came from poor and geeky and violent people."

"Look at Lucas and Omayra. They're just like us, except they're together and we're not. I want to be with you, Kaitlin."

"I'm going to hurt you," she said, "Everyone that has come into my life left me in many ways. I lost my grandfather to the grave. I lost my best friend to your group. I lost my parents because they didn't want me."

"What do you mean?" he aked.

"My parents didn't want a child. But, they were against abortion and had me. They sent me to live with my grandparents. And now, I'm only living with my grandmother because my grandfather left and she's not taking care of me the way she should be. I don't want to hurt you, Bradin. I know I'm hurting you by telling you that we can't be together. But, I'll hurt you more if we are."

"No you won't," he told her, "I want to help you get through your problems."

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

"Get with him," a voice in her mind told her, "You like him. Don't let him get away." She looked at Bradin as a tear ran down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Bradin," she said getting up and walking away.

The sky was dark and stars shone down on Playa Linda. Within a few minutes, clouds filled the sky and it began to rain. Kaitlin stared out her window at Playa Linda. She turned the radio on and the remake of Roxette's 'Listen To Your Heart' by D.H.T. was playing. __

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

Bradin sat on his couch watching television with his younger siblings. He wasn't really paying attention to what they were watching. He was too busy thinking about Kaitlin and what happened earlier.

"Bradin," Nikki said. He looked at her and saw her standing with Kaitlin who was soaked from being outside.

"Kaitlin," he said standing up, "what are you doing here?"

"If it's a bad time, I can leave," she said.

"No," he said before she ran out, "Stay, please."

Bradin led her to his room and closed the door. "You can sit," he told her as he sat down.

"I don't want to get your bed wet."

"It's rain. It will dry," he said. He patted a spot next to him and she sat down.

"I've sat in my room thinking about what I said to you since I got home. I do want to be with you, Bradin. I'm just scared that I'll hurt you the way that I've hurt everyone else. But, I also don't want to get hurt by you the way you've hurt your ex-girlfriends."

"I won't hurt you," he said, "You've gone through enough in life. If I hurt you, I'll feel more than shit."

She looked up at him and found his face near hers. He raised his hand and wiped her cheek off and free of rain.

"I'm sorry for what I did at the house," he said, "I didn't mean to push you up against the wall. I just wanted to kiss you so badly. I know that it hurt but I just wanted to see if what I felt was real or not. And, when I kissed you in that room, it was real."

He moved her hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes. He slowly leaned in and softly brushed his lips against hers. When he pulled away, he saw her bite her bottom lip.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I hate it when you kiss me," she said, "I don't want to stop."

He smiled. "Well, we don't have to," he told her as he kissed her again.

_A/N: you know what, i'm not sure if this is the final chapter. i got an idea for some more chapters but i'm not sure if i should write them out. Let me know if you all think i should_


	13. Chapter 12

"Touch me again and see what happens," Kaitlin said to Bradin as they lied on the beach the folowing day after school. Kaitlin was trying to do her homework because she had to go to work in about an hour. She felt Bradin run his hand across her lower back. "That's it," she said slamming her book shut.

She jumped on top of him and they began to wrestle. Bradin laughed as he won. He looked down at her and smiled at her. "You're trying to get me to hate you again, aren't you?" she asked.

"No," he said kissing her, "I don't want you to hate me ever again."

"I really need to get my work done before I go to work," she said.

"When are we going to be able to spend time together?" he whined.

"Tomorrow," she said.

"Do you work tomorrow?" he asked.

"No. I work the following day. But, I might have a lot of homework knowing the classes that I have tomorrow."

"You're one busy girl," he told her.

"A girl has to work for a living," she said, "especially since she's taking care of two people."

"Oh yeah," he said moving off of her, "Will you call me after work? I can't be out at the time you end your shift."

"Yeah. And, I'll tell you how it was," she said.

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss. He watched her as she began doing her homework again. He stayed propped up on his arm as he watched her. She looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

He bit his lip and shook his head.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

He nodded. She shrugged and went back to doing her homework. He continued to study her as she worked hard. "I can't believe i didn't see it before," he said.

"What?" she asked looking at him as she finished writing.

"You're so beautiful," he said softly.

"You're crazy," she said with a laugh.

"Am I?" he asked leaning up and kissing her.

"Mmhm," she said.

"Bradin!" they heard. They both looked to Kaitlin's right and saw Bradin's crew walking over to them.

"I should go," she said.

"No," he said taking her hand and linking their fingers together, "Baby, stay. Please."

"I don't like them, Bradin," she told them, "I don't want to get into another fight."

"I told them about us, though," he said.

"Oh well," she said, "I have to get going to check on my grandma before i go to work."

"Gimme a kiss," he said in a kiddy voice with a pout, "Pwease."

"Of course," she said. She kissed him quickly and grabbed her books.

"I want another one," he said, "since I won't see you again today." She kissed him again. "Mmm," he said, "Bye, baby."

"Bye, Bradin," she said walking away as his friend's aproached.

Later that night, Bradin sat on his bed doing his homework. He looked at his clock and it read 9:00p.m. Kaitlin was just getting off of work. He put his book near his side and rolled onto his stomach hugging his pillow.

"Bradin," his aunt asked knocking on his door, "can I come in?"

"Yeah," he yelled. He heard the door open and looked at her. "What's up?" he asked.

"The doctor called," she began, "He wants you to come in tomorrow and see if you're ankle is better."

"Okay. What time?" he asked.

"After school," she said, "I know you wouldn't want to wake up at five and go for a six o'clock appointment."

"You're right. Now, i just have to tell Kaitlin."

"She makes you happy, doesn't she?" Ava asked her nephew.

"Yeah." The telephone rang and Ava looked at him.

"Hello?" she asked answering the phone, "Yes, he is, Kaitlin. Here Bradin."

"Thanks Aunt Ava," he said taking the phone from her, "Hello?"

"Hey you," he heard, "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm just laying here doing my homework. How was work?"

"Boring until I got attacked by little kids," she said making him laugh, "What can I say? The kids love me at that restaurant."

"I could tell yesterday when that young girl ran up to you."

"Were you watching?"

"How could I not?" he asked, "You made that family smile more than anything."

NEXT DAY

Bradin walked up to his locker and unlocked it. As he put his book bag in the locker, he looked towards the front of the school. He saw Kaitlin walking in with her MP3 player. He smiled and walked away from his locker and in front of her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey," she said.

"Baby," he said kissing her, "I missed you."

"Aww," she said pinching his cheek.

"That hurt," he whined, "Kiss it and make it better."

She leaned up to kiss her cheek when he turned his face and caught her lips. "I didn't pinch your lips," she said.

"Get a room," Dave said. Dave was happy that these two were a couple. He didn't mind, as long as Bradin didn't hurt Kaitlin in any way. Bradin and Dave bonded the previous day when Kaitlin was at work.

"What was that about?" Kaitlin asked as Dave walked away to his locker.

"We talked a lot yesterday while you were working. He's not a bad guy," Braidn said looking down at her, "I did it for you. I wanted to make sure that you two had nothing for each other. He told me that you have the sibling relationship."

"We do," she said, "Now I have to get to my locker."

"I'll see you in Myths?" he asked.

"You will," she said giving him a quick kiss before she headed off to her locker.

Myths & Fables arrived quickly and it was sixth mod of the day. Kaitlin sat in her seat writing in her planner. She had her fingers through her hair as she rested her head on her hand.

"Wake up," someone said messing her hair up.

She looked in front of her and saw Bradin sitting down. "Hello to you, too," she said fixing her hair back to the way it was before he messed it up.

Halfway through class, everyone was about to fall asleep. Mrs. Paul pick the most boring thing to talk about in that class time. Even the straight-A students were about to fall asleep.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Paul," another teacher asked knocking on the door, "I need to talk to Kaitlin."

Kaitlin got out of her seat and followed the teacher into the hallway. Bradin watched as the teacher talked to Kaitlin, making her break down. She covered her mouth with her hands and looked towards the ground closing her eyes. The teacher went to touch her when Kaitlin moved and ran away.

"Kaitlin!" the teacher yelled.


	14. Chapter 13

Bradin was worried. He hasn't seen Kaitlin for the rest of the day. He knew that something bad has happened since the teacher who talked to Kaitlin went into their Myths & Fables class after Kaitlin ran off and gathered her things. After school, he kept calling her cell phone, which went right to the voice mail. At the hospital, he and his aunt waited for the doctor to come and check on him.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said as he entered the room, "There was an emergency."

"Don't worry about it," Ava said.

"Well, Bradin, how's the foot?" Bradin didn't answer. He just stared at the ground and was in deep thought. "Bradin?" the doctor asked.

Bradin jumped when his aunt touched him. "What?" he asked.

"Are you okay?" the doctor asked.

"I'm fine," Bradin said, "I'm just thinking of someone."

"Are they okay?" the doctor asked.

Bradin shrugged. "She ran out of school earlier today. I keep trying to call her. But, she won't answer the phone." Bradin couldn't believe he was talking to the doctor about this and also in front of his aunt.

"Around what time did this happen?" Ava asked.

"Noon," Bradin said, "Do I need crutches anymore?"

"No," the doctor said, "You don't need them anymore. But, don't do anything heavy for three more days. We don't want you back here for something more serious."

Bradin nodded and got up. He walked out into the hallway when he saw Kaitlin run into a room followed by a nurse. He walked quickly up to the room and saw Kaitlin near a bed.

"Kait," he said. She looked back at him. Her face was full of tears. "Baby, what happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Mygrandmatriedkillingherselfandnowsheshereinacoma," she said quickly.

"Baby, calm down," he said throwing his arms around her, "Please calm down."

"Her grandmother was found in her house with the oven on and the oven flammed. The house was burned down. Her grandmother did it on purpose. She tried to kill herself just like her husband did. We don't know if she'll make it. She's in a coma," the nurse told Bradin.

He looked down at his girlfriend and tightened his grip on her to let her know that he was there for her.

"Bradin?" his aunt asked walking up to him.

"I need to stay here with her," he told his aunt. The nurse took Ava aside and told her everything that has happened.

"Where is she going to stay?" Ava asked.

"We're trying to find a place for her. We're trying to see if a relative will let her stay with them for a while. She can't stay here at the hospital the entire time."

"She can stay with us," Bradin said, "She can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch."

"No," Kaitlin said pulling out of Bradin's arms. She wiped her face with her hands as she looked at everyone. "I don't want to feel like you are doing this to make me happy."

"It's fine, dear," Ava said, "We have room."

Kaitlin walked up to her grandmother's bed. She took her hand and held it in hers tightly. Bradin walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He knelt down beside her and began to rub her back. She placed her head on the bed and cried into the sheets. She began to think of how her grandmother could do this. She wasn't known to do anything like this. Kaitlin picked her head up and looked at her grandmother as she bit her bottom lip to try to stop crying. She got up and began to walk towards the door.

"I'm going for a walk," she said as she exited the room.

She walked with her head down but up enough for her to see where she was going. She had her arms folded in front of her stomach and her hair in her face. She walked up to her destination and stopped. She looked up and wanted to cry again. But, she ran out of tears. Her eyes were dried out for the time being. She ran her hands through her hair and breathed deeply.

All she saw left was rubble left from the fire. "Can I help you?" a cop asked walking up to her.

"I lived here," she said.

"Oh," he said, "I'm sorry about what happened to your grandmother. She was the nicest lady in Playa Linda."

She nodded and looked back at the house. "Can I go look around?" she asked motioning towards what was left of her house.

"Go on," the cop said.

Kaitlin walked past the tape and looked around at what was left. She couldn't believe it. As she looked around, something caught her eye. She knelt down and picked up a piece of paper that had writing on it.

"I told you that I'd kill you, too," it read.

"Ah ah ah," she said softly covering her mouth. She knew how this had happen. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She walked over to where her room was. She saw her skateboard and rollerblades, both destroyed. She picked up her skateboard and lowered her head. Her grandfather gave it to her when she was 12. She had nothing left of him or her grandmother if she left. She looked up at the sky.

"What did I do to deserve this?" she asked, "What the fuck did I do?"

She heard someone run up to her and take her into their arms. They helped her up, keeping their arms fastened around her tightly, and walked away from the house.

"What did I do?" she sobbed.

"Nothing," a male voice said, "You didn't do anything to deserve this shit."

She pulled out of his arms and saw Bradin. Two cars pulled up to them and people got out. Omayra and Lucas stared at the house along with Dave.

"Oh my god," they said.

Bradin continued to look at Kaitlin. She was hurt worse than he was when he lost his parents. But, none of his friends were there for him. He didn't want that for Kaitlin. He, again, wrapped his arms aorund her to calm her down and be there for her. He could feel tears forming in his eyes at the thought of what happened to Kaitlin within the past few days.

BRADIN'S HOUSE

Bradin took Kaitlin to his room and made sure she was comfortable. He could see that she didn't care at the time being. She sat on the bed and covered her face.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked sitting beside her.

She looked at him and went into her pocket. She pulled out a folded up piece of paper and handed it to him. He took it and unfolded the piece of paper.

"I told you I'd kill you, too," he read outloud, "It can't be."

"My grandmother would never do anything like that," she said calmly, "Martha made her do it."

"But, Martha is no more," he said, "She blew up in front of us when the light from outside of the window came into the room and hit her."

"But, we didn't actually make sure that she was gone." She looked at her folded hands and sighed. "I wish that everything that has hapened to the people I love happened to me."

"Don't wish that," he said, "Don't ever wish that. Do you know how happy I am that we're in each other's lives?" She didn't want to look at him. She felt him place his hand on hr cheek and turn her head. "I was hurting so bad when I saw you crying earlier. Do you know why? Because I didn't know how to help you," he said, "I thought that you would try to hurt yourself like you tried to this past weekend at the house."

"You're going to make me cry again," she said, "I can't take tears anymore today."

He smiled. "I just want you to know that I really do care about you. I always will."

"I know you do. You left ten voice mails out of the fifteen times you've called me," she said making him laugh.

"I was worried," he said.

"I didn't notice," she said. She moved and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered.

"It's no problem, baby," he said hugging her back.


	15. Chapter 14

The following day, Ava went to Bradin's room to see how Kaitlin was doing. She opened the door and found Bradin getting his school stuff together and Kaitlin was asleep on his bed.

"How is she?" Ava asked quietly.

"She could be better," he said, "She told me last night that she's going to be at the hospital for a while today and is going to try to find a place to stay. She feels bad about staying here because you already have a lot of people here."

Ava looked at the teenage girl as she slept. She saw Bradin walk over to the bed and give her a quick kiss.

"I got to get going, Aunt Ava," he said kissing her cheek.

"Bye, sweetie," she said to her nephew.

About an hour passed and Ava was sitting in the kitchen looking at clothing designs she might put together. She heard a door open and peered up to see Kaitlin.

"Good morning, dear," Ava said, "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Kaitlin said, "How are you?"

"I'm good. Are you hungry? I can fix you something to eat."

"I'm fine," Kaitlin said.

"Can I ask you for your opinion? I need a teenage girl's opinion on a clothing design I'm going to put together."

"I'm not a normal teenage girl," Kaitlin said, "I don't like what normal girls like."

"And, that's why my nephew likes you," Ava said.

"Huh?" Kaitlin asked.

"I didn't need your opinion with anything. I just wanted to find out why he liked you so much since he wouldn't tell me."

"Oh," Kaitlin said.

"I can get you some clothes and you can shower before I take you to the hospital to see your grandmother," Ava said.

"Thank you, for everything," Kaitlin said.

"You're welcome. If you need anything, my door is always open." Kaitlin smiled.

Ava waited for Kaitlin to get ready and took her to the hospital.

Later that day, Bradin went to the hospital to see how everything was going. When he got to the room where Kaitlin's grandmother was, Kaitlin wasn't in there.

"Excuse me," he asked the nurse that was in there, "where's her grand-daughter?"

"I don't know. The only people that have been in here are the doctors or nurse," the nurse replied.

Bradin didn't want to believe it. His aunt told him that she dropped Kaitlin off in front of the hospital. Then, Bradin's mind wandered back to the previous night. He ran out of the room.

KAITLIN

Kaitlin was inside the Martha Winston house looking around. Everything was the way that they left it. The books were still all over the floor, torn up. She walked through it and up to the bookcase. She stared at it and sighed. She beganto push and move it out of the way. As the passage way became visible, She stopped and felt something strange. It felt as if something flew into her body. She shook it off and looked around. She shook her head at what she saw.

BRADIN

He ran through the busy streets and roadways until he got to the house. "Oh no," he said.

_A/N: hey everyone. i was wondering something...tell me in ur review what i should do about this: should i put in what happens to Bradin and kaitlin after the drama? oh...n also... thanks to those who have reviewed every chapter and love the story. you all make me day. and:_

_good news: new story coming out_

_bad news: deleting because you live from my other account prolly not bad news but to me it is_


	16. Chapter 15

Kaitlin sat in the waiting room of the hospital. She didn't want what just happened to be real.

_She saw Martha floating there holding a gun at her with fire surrounding her._

_"Make a choice," Martha said, "Run into the fire and die. Or, I shoot you and you die in the fire with a bullet in your heart."_

_"I'll take the bullet," the teenage girl said._

_As Martha clicked the gun, Someone ran in front of Kaitlin getting the bullet._

She was sobbing her eyes out as she thought of what happened to Bradin. She blamed herself for getting him involved with her life, mostly getting him involved with her. She covered her face as more tears escaped her eyes.

"Kaitlin, dear," a female voice said. She peered up and saw Bradin's family there. Ava spoke, "Kaitlin, what happened?"

Kaitlin broke into tears as she burried her face once again. She couldn't explain what happened. Yet, she knew she had to. She took a deep breath and, doing her best to stay calm, told them everything that has happened.

"It's not your fault," Ava said.

"You believe me?" Kaitlin asked. "Usually someone would say I'm crazy and don't know what I'm talking about."

"You're not the type of girl that lies," Ava said.

"Excuse me," a doctor said, "Bradin is fine. He's up right now and is getting settled in his room. The bullet hit him in the arm. We got the bullet out. If you want to see him, follow me."

Ava looked at Kaitlin as everyone else followed the doctor. "Come on, Kaitlin," Ava said.

"I can't," she cried, "I can't see what I did to him."

"You didn't do this to him. I know you didn't because when I first moved here, I went to that house. What you said about it is true. The house is haunted, well, was haunted."

Kaitlin looked at Ava and back at the floor. She wiped her face with her hands. "I don't know what to do with my life anymore," she said softly, "So many things are going wrong."

"Was becoming my nephew's girlfriend something you did wrong?"

"I think it is because he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me."

"If my nephew took a bullet for you, he cares about you more than his own life," Ava said, "Since you two became a couple, he has never stopped talking about you. He rarely talks about girls that he's dating, especially the way he talks about you."

Kaitlin continued looking at the floor not knowing what to say. "Come on," Ava said taking her hands, "I know he wants to see you."

BRAIDN

He lied in his hospital bed as his family, except his Aunt Ava, kept asking why he did what he did. He put his head back on his pillow and sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Brae, sweetie," he heard. He opened his eyes and saw his aunt standing with Kaitlin. "How are you?" his aunt asked him.

"I'm good," he said looking at her. His eyes traveled over to Kaitlin who was staring at him and looked like she just finished crying but needed to cry some more. "Baby, come here," he said. He saw Kaitlin look back at his aunt who nodded. Kaitlin slowly made her way towards the bed. "Can you guys give us a minute?" he asked his family.

"Sure," Ava said as she smiled at him and made everyone leave the room.

Bradin looked back at his girlfriend once everyone left them alone. He saw her eyes move from his arm to his eyes several times before she sat down on the bed and hugged him.

"I'm sorry," she cried, "I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault," he told her, "I'm glad that I got shot and not you."

"Why did you do it?" she asked pulling away from him.

"You'll find out the answer soon enough," he said, "I hate it when you cry. It makes me really sad." He wiped of her face so that the tears wouldn't make him more sad than he already was. "What happened to Martha and the house?" he asked.

"It burned down," she said, "She put gas all over the house because she knew it would kill me. She did the same exact thing to my grandmother that she did today, minus the gun."

"How is your grandmother?" he asked.

"Nothing has changed," she told him.

"You never answered my question about what happened to Martha," he said.

"Because the house burned down, she's gone, too. She saw what you did for me. She decided that she wouldn't haunt anymore."

"Why did you lie to me? You told me you were coming here and instead, you went to the house. I was so scared when I found out that you weren't here at all today."

"I didn't want you to come with me. I needed to settle what was going on once and for all. I really wanted that bullet here," she said pointing to her heart, "I can't live with this pain anymore."

"And, I can't live without you," he said as he kissed her. She hugged him once again, this time tighter than ever. Even though he hugged her with one arm, he hugged her back, tighter than he has ever hugged anyone.

"I'm going to check on my grandmother," she said, "I'll be back later, hopefully before visiting hours are over."

"Gimme a kiss," he said.

"You're turning into quite a begger," she said, "aren't you?"

"For your kisses, yes," he said. Then, in a kiddie voice, he said, "Please gimme a kiss," with a pout. She laughed and gave him a quick kiss. "Another one," he whined, "That wasn't good enough."

"You're also a whiner," she said laughing, "But, I find it cute."

"Kiss me," he demanded. She leaned down and kissed him. As she moved to pull away, she felt Bradin push her head back down so he could kiss her. He added passion into the kiss as her lips met his once again. When he pulled away, he said, "Just in case we don't do it again today."

"Then, you could have just said that you wanted a long one in case I didn't come back before hours were over," she said.

OUTSIDE THE ROOM

Bradin's family was waiting outside of the room for the young couple to finish talking. They saw Kaitlin walk out of the room.

"I'm going to check on my grandmother," she told them.

"Can we go?" Bradin's younger sister, Nikki, asked.

"Sure. But, only if you really want to," Kaitlin said.

"We'll go," Ava said, "It's the least we can do for what you've done for Bradin. Besides, the doctor is going to check on him for about half an hour."

"Okay," Kaitlin said.

HER GRANDMOTHER'S HOSPITAL ROOM

Kaitlin walked up to the bed with everyone behind her.

"She looks helpless," Derrick said as he walked up to the bed.

"Derrick," everyone snapped.

"Don't worry about it," Kaitlin said, "He's right." She looked down at her grandmother and took her hand.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Susannah asked the teenage girl.

"With my boss," she said, "I called up the restaurant i worked at this morning and told her everything that is going on. She knows what I'm going thorugh and will be there if I need her at all tonight."

"Do you need a ride to her house?" Ava asked.

"No. She should be here any minute. Thank you, though," she said.


	17. FINAL CHAPTER

_A/N: this chapter contains backstreet boys' 'climbing the walls' which i do NOT own._

A few days later, Kaitlin was working at the restaurant. It was a really busy time during the lunch hour. She doesn't ever remember that many people at the restaurant ever. And, the worst part is that they were low on workers. As she sat down after running around for two hours straight, her boss walked up to her.

"Are you okay?" her boss asked.

"I feel like crap," Kaitlin said.

"You look like it," her boss told her, "Why don't you go to my house and lay down. We can handle everything from here."

"Are you sure? We're low on workers and I don't want to leave if there's a lot to do."

"We'll be fine. I found people that are coming in to work a shift."

"Call me if you need me," Kaitlin said, "Thank you."

Kaitlin walked back to her boss's house, where she's been staying the psat few days. It's been great because she had someone to talk to about everything that has been going on. As she walked off of the boardwalk, someone stood in front of her.

"Where's my baby going?" they asked.

She looked up and saw Bradin. "Bradin!" she yelled hugging him, "When did you get out of the hospital?"

"Today. I was just on my way to see you at work. Your boss called me and told me that I should take care of you. I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm not feeling well," she told him, "How's the arm?"

"It's better," he told her.

"Did my boss really call you?"

"Yeah," he said taking out his cell phone. He looked through it until he found the proof that she called. He turned his phone towards her to prove that he was right.

"Okay," she said, "Now I believe you."

The two walked back to Kaitlin's boss's house where she unlocked the door and they walked inside. "If you get bored, you can leave," she told him.

"What kind of guy would leave his girlfriend all alone in an empty house while she's sick?" he asked. "Not a very good one, I'll tell you that."

"I'd kiss you, but I don't want you to catch what I have in case it's bad."

"I don't care if I get it," he told her, "Kiss me. I missed your kisses." She leaned up and brushed her lips aginst his. Then, he picked her up into his arms and carried her to the couch.

"I do have legs," she told him as he set her down so she was laying down.

"I know," he said, "But, you need rest as soon as possible. And, I'm here if you need me."

"Thank you, sweetie," she said. He sat next to her and looked at her. He ran his hand through her hair as he stared into her eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "Go to sleep. You need it."

"If you want to watch tv or listen to music, the remotes are near the tv," she told him, "Also, help yourself to the food."

"Thank you, baby."

"No," she said, "Thank you." He smiled and kissed her.

"Do you want me to sing to you?"

"You sing?" she asked surprised.

"Only for my girl," he said. Just as he started singing, the doorbell rang. Kaitlin groaned and moved to get up. "I'll get it," he said stopping her from getting up, "Rest." Bradin walked up to the door and opened it. There stood a man and woman with a man in a suit. "Can I help you?"

"Is Kaitlin around?" the man in the suit asked.

"Yeah. Um, come in," he said stepping aside. Bradin walked up to his girlfriend who was on the couch with her eyes closed. "Baby," he said placing his hand on her cheek causing her to open her eyes, "there are some people here to see you."

She sat up and stood up. She looked to find three adults standing there.

"Kaitlin, sweetie," the lady said walking up to and hugging the teenage girl. When she pulled away, Kaitlin looked at the lady with a confused look on her face. The lady kept her hands on Kaitlin's arms as they looked at each other. "It's me, sweetie," she said, "It's mom."

The teenage girl began to shake her head. "No," she said.

"Yes," the lady said as tears formed in her eyes, "Your father and I have come to take you home."

Kaitlin pulled out of her mother's grip and looked at the two men that came with her mother. The man in the suit spoke up. "We've called all of your relatives. Only your parents agreed to take you in."

"I'm not going with them," she said, "I'm not going to live with two people that gave me up over 17 years ago."

"We want you back," her father said.

"Then, you should have tried to get me back before I decided to go to college," Kaitlin said with anger, "I love it here in Playa Linda. yes, I've had problems in the past. But, I've lived through them. I've made mistakes. I've lived through them. I have people that hate my guts. I lost people in so many ways. But, I've lived through all of it."

"We want you back," her father repeated.

"I'm not going back with you," Kaitlin said.

"You have to," the guy in the suit said.

"I'm not going to live with them for only half of a year and then leave to come back here to go to college," the teenager said, "You can't make me go back to them."

"And, where are you going to live until college?" her mother asked.

"I'll find a place," she said, "But, I'm not going to live with people that didn't want a child and gave me up to live with my grandparents and didn't even consider staying in touch to see how she was doing."

"Katie girl," her mother said.

"What did you call me?" Kaitlin asked, "Only my grandfather called me that. You have no right to say it!"

"You're coming to live with us," her father screamed.

"I turn 18 in three months!" she shouted, "When I'm 18, I can do whatever I want! I can move out if I wanted to, which I might actually do if I am forced to go with you!"

"You wouldn't dare," her mother said, "No one ever walks out on us."

Kaitlin walked up to her mother and got in her face. Then, she said, "Watch me." Kaitlin walked out of the house not saying another word.

Night approached and Kaitlin was sitting on the beach. She got so many phone calls from Bradin and her boss. No one knew where she could have been which was why they called. She got so fed up that she turned her phone off.

"Baby," she heard. She looked behind her and saw Bradin standing there.

"I'm sorry," she said as he sat next to her, "I really am."

"Baby, don't be," he said, "But, what are you going to do about this?"

"I don't know," she said as she felt tears forming in her eyes, "I can never be happy for more than a week." She looked next to her at him. "I'm going to be forced to go."

He threw his arms around her and held her tightly. "I don't want you to go," he said, "I can't let you go ever."

"Brae," she said pulling away but kept his arms around her, "I'm going to be forced to go unless someone fights for me to live with them. I know that I've always wanted to see and be with my parents. But, not at this late in my teenage life. All I've ever wanted was to be loved by someone, family or not. Now, it's not going to happen after what I'm going to do."

"Your are loved by someone," he said, "I don't know how many people do. But, I know one for sure."

"Who?" she asked.

"Me," he said making her eyes grown big, "I love you, Katie."

"We've only been together for a week or so," she said.

"I know. But, that's why I took that bullet for you. I love you, baby. Nothing will change that."

"You do know that we're going to have to break up, right?" she asked.

"I know," he said as a tear ran down his face.

"Brae, don't," she said. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately.

TWO DAYS LATER

Kaitlin sat in the taxi cab that was taking her to the airport. She stared out the window as rain fell and crashed against the window. She hated that she was going to live with her parents who gave her up when she was born. No one else wanted her to live with them. She was listening to the new Backstreet Boys' new cd 'Never Gone' in her CD Player. The song that was on was 'Climbing the Walls,' her favorite song.

_Close your eyes, make a wish  
That this could last forever  
If only you could stay with me now  
So tell me what it is  
That keeps us from each other now  
Yeah it's coming to get me  
You're under my skin_

No I can't let you go  
You're a part of me now  
Caught by the taste of your kiss  
And I don't wanna know  
The reason why I  
Can't stay forever like this  
Now I'm climbing the walls cause I miss you

Take my hand, take my life  
Just don't take forever  
And let me feel your pain kept inside (oh yeah)  
There's gotta be a way  
For you and I together now  
Yeah it's coming to get me  
You're under my skin

No I can't let you go  
You're a part of me now  
Caught by the taste of your kiss (ohh)  
And I don't wanna know  
The reason why I  
Can't stay forever like this  
Now I'm climbing the walls cause I miss you

It's an illusion  
How can I feel this way?  
If I can't have you  
It's an illusion  
Nothing is real this way  
If I can't have you

No I can't let you go  
You're a part of me now (now)  
Caught by the taste of your kiss (I don't wanna know)  
And I don't wanna know  
The reason why I  
Can't stay forever like this (I'm climbing the walls)  
Now I'm climbing the walls cause I miss

Ohhhh  
I can't let you go no

And I don't wanna know  
The reason why I  
Can't stay forever like this (ohh ohh)  
Now I'm climbing the walls cause I miss (I miss) you

She loved it because Bradin burned it for her and made her listen to the song. He told her that it was how it felt. Tears came to her eyes as she shut her music off to get out of the car, since they were at the airport. She walked to the trunk in the rain. She didn't want to leave. The rain made her feel like she was meant to be alive. As she walked to the front doors of the airport, someone grabbed her arm.

"Don't go," Bradin begged, "Please don't go."

"Bradin, I have to," she told him.

"No. You don't," he said. He was lucky that it was raining because he didn't want her to see him crying. "I need you, baby," he said, "I'm not letting you go."

"You ave to," she screamed, "I'm not coming back. My grades aren't good enough to get into a college in this area. We might as well just say good-bye right now."

"NO!" he shouted pulling her into his arms, "No. You can't leave."

"I have to. You will find another girl," she told him, "one that will be good for you."

"I won't find another girl like you."

"You will," she said, "You just have to keep looking. She's out there."

He looked away as he broke down. She placed her hand on her cheek and turned his head so he was facing her. "Do it for me, hon," she said, "please." He didn't respond to her. He just kept staring in her eyes as the rain fell on them. He began to run his hands over her wet hair. Then, their lips met at full force. He moved his hands so that they were on her cheeks as they kissed.

"I'm not going to let you go," he said as he continued kissing her, "I will never let you go."

She pulled away and looked at him. "Good-bye, Brae," she said. She turned and walked out of his life forever.

_A/N: that was it. this story is done. thanks to all of the reviewers who have reviewed. seeing that you reviewed this story, made my bad days good. once again, thanks and i hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
